


无恶不作

by keepout



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, M/M, Secret Marriage, 唐鳄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepout/pseuds/keepout
Summary: *史密斯夫妇AU*突然发现和自己背对背睡觉脸对脸掐架的伴侣，其实是自家最大对头军火公司的老板的故事
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

人人都说，堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥先生是个幸福的男人。  
他有稳定的高薪工作、有情投意合的伴侣，而且有一间价格不菲的独栋别墅，坐落在黄金般的海岸边，从豪迈的落地窗看出去，早上欣赏从地平线冉冉升起的朝阳，晚上能数清浩瀚夜空上散落的星子。  
他自己本来也是这样认为的，直到某一天。

多弗朗明哥躺在床上，长长地呼气，从大脑的神经到指尖，似乎没有一处不是懒洋洋的。他远归而来的伴侣正趴在床的另一边小憩，闭着眼睛，而那汗湿的、线条流畅的身体则流露出欲望得到抒解后餍足的气息。  
他们刚做完爱。  
即使生活中会有摩擦，但他们在床上总是热情似火，彼此渴求。而如果当其中一方刚刚出差回来，那么事情就变得更加狂乱了。  
多弗朗明哥套上短裤，从床沿坐起身来。他们的衣服乱糟糟地堆在地上，从玄关一路到床头，多弗朗明哥弯腰一件一件拾起，他像那个沿着金羊毛线团走进迷宫的勇士，他的羊毛是那些散落的衣服，迷宫的终点不是弥诺陶诺斯，而是洗衣机。  
在他将这些衣服扔进洗衣机之前，从那件高贵的、量身定做的、被他们可疑的体液沾染得乱七八糟的西服里，啪嗒掉出了几本东西。  
多弗朗明哥捡起来随手翻了翻，接着，他仿佛被一道落雷击中，愣在当场，几乎收不回自己的舌头——这些都是护照。  
并且，他的伴侣显然不是什么旅游行业从业者。

人人都说，堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥先生是个幸福的男人。现在，硬壳的护照本被他捏得嘎嘎作响，多弗朗明哥先生本人心想，这幸福也许就到今天为止了。

他们在吃晚饭的时候聊了这件事。多弗朗明哥将桌上的盘子扫开，把那几本护照摊开在桌上推到克洛克达尔面前，动作熟练潇洒，仿佛赌场里推牌的荷官。  
“我希望你能解释一下。”多弗朗明哥压低嗓音。  
对方没有立即回话，微眯的双眸在桌上的护照和多弗朗明哥的脸之间来回游弋。然后他似乎下定了什么决心，大叹一口气靠进椅背。  
“是时候告诉你我真正的工作了。”鳄鱼认真地吸着雪茄，锐利的金眼睛直视多弗朗明哥，他的架势看起来很像那位留名影史的教父：“其实我根本不是什么物流公司的老板。”  
“我是个办假证的。”  
他严肃地说。

多弗朗明哥用手掌捂住脸大笑起来，肩膀抖得厉害。他笑了好一阵子才停下，然后他懒洋洋地把双腿翘到桌子上，用他那戴着墨镜的标志性笑脸对着鳄鱼。  
“你他妈放屁。”火烈鸟语音轻柔，不急不缓地骂道。

多佛朗明哥悠悠拿起桌上的护照，一本一本地翻看：每张照片上的人都不苟言笑，有着死鱼般的金眼睛和骇人的伤疤，和眼前的混蛋一模一样……但名字那一栏呢？  
“瓦尼、迭戈、安赫尔、弗朗西斯科，”多弗朗明哥从鼻腔里嗤笑出声，“再加上克洛克达尔。”  
“我早该知道，”多佛朗明哥露出一个痛心的笑容，“没有父母会给孩子起名叫‘克洛克达尔（鳄鱼）’！”

克洛克达尔眨了眨眼，变戏法般拿出几张文件，随着他手一扬，薄脆的纸张纷纷扬扬洒了一桌子，有几张飘进了克洛克达尔颇为喜欢的那碗番茄汤里，被油水迅速浸湿、墨迹模糊。  
“我也希望你能解释一下，”克洛克达尔接着把雪茄精准地扔进那碗汤里，用目光锁住对面的男人，“这他妈又是怎么回事？”  
画面上的金发男人吊起张狂的笑容，墨镜架在他轮廓分明的脸上，整齐的牙齿被古铜色的皮肤衬得异常雪白。这张脸属于某个终于被克洛克达尔逮到形迹的神秘军火商——巧了，和多弗朗明哥长得一样。 

“我本来以为，我们生活中最大的欺骗，可能仅仅是出轨这个级别。”多弗朗明哥答非所问，他摇了摇头：“而现在我发现，我甚至不知道你叫什么。”  
“而你呢？你不也一样？”克洛克达尔的声音颇有些讽刺，“Joker、天夜叉、黑暗中间人？”  
“不一样，”多佛朗明哥补充，“跟你结婚，我用的可是真名。”

“你用的是真名？”克洛克达尔危险的眼睛里流露出错愕，表情变得有些难以言喻：“你父母真给你取名叫‘多弗朗明哥（火烈鸟）’？”  
“所以你要用我的诚意来羞辱我？”多弗朗明哥说，他觉得自己的脑血管正突突直跳。  
“抱歉，”克洛克达尔毫无诚意地道歉，“因为你的代号实在太多了。”  
“我没想过，这些搅黄了我好几桩生意的人是同一个混蛋，”克洛克达尔揉了揉太阳穴，他的大脑似乎也在做痛，“更没想过这个混蛋竟然是你。”  
“而你呢，巴洛克的老板？”多弗朗明哥说，“我真的很好奇，那些阿拉巴斯坦的蠢货因为你紧急运送一大批医疗物资，给了你爵士的封号——如果他们知道同时卖军火给叛军和国王军的人就是你，他们会作何感想？”  
“既然我知道你，而你也知道我，那刚好省下了互递名片的环节。”克洛克达尔站起身来，椅子在地上擦出刺耳的声响：“现在，恕我失陪了。”  
“你要去哪？”多佛朗明哥问，他也站起身来，用目光搜寻家里离自己最近的藏枪点。  
“为了避免我们拔枪互射，”克洛克达尔将大衣取下来披上，打开大门，“我建议我们先分开一下。”

门被沉重地合上。

多弗朗明哥仰头倒进沙发里。柔软的布料给了他逐渐下陷的错觉，他把墨镜摘下来扔到一边，盯着雪白到刺眼的天花板。

这简直是奇迹，他想，一个披着人皮的混蛋，居然毫不知觉地跟另一个披着人皮的混蛋结了婚，度过了三个年头。  
多弗朗明哥咂咂嘴，心烦意乱地将杂乱的金发向后捋，但他又好像想起了什么，拿出手机，将一条短信编辑后发送了出去。  
——既然你回来前就知道了我的身份，为什么不直接在门口干掉我？  
令他意外的是，手机很快响了起来，克洛克达尔的回信来的很快。  
——因为我喜欢和你做爱，多弗。

多弗朗明哥笑起来，把冰凉的手机屏幕贴在额头。桌上的晚餐还没有收拾，他甚至还能闻到饭菜的香味；洗衣机的烘干功能还在嗡嗡作响、将那件罪魁祸首的西装打理得光亮如新；卧室里还保持着刚才的样子，也许还遗留着他们激情后留下的淫靡气息。脑子里擅自播放起过往的回忆，首先，他想到刚才的争吵时，克洛克达尔愠怒的眼神——多弗朗明哥从没见过这样的眼神在他脸上出现，不同于往日的冷漠、傲慢无礼，也不是曾经吵架时流露出的“你是个混蛋”的指责——而是真真正正含着克制的杀意，从森冷水底浮上来的一瞥。  
如果有别人胆敢用这种眼神看着自己，那多弗朗明哥早把他大卸八块了。但那是克洛克达尔，他的伴侣，或者说，曾经是他的伴侣。  
毕竟，被最亲密之人用这样的眼神注视着，还是第一次。

好了，多弗朗明哥想，这下究竟该如何处理？

然后他从沙发上坐起身，捞起他的羽毛大衣，走出门外，决定去借助一点酒精的帮助。

这个家已经不再安全了。


	2. Chapter 2

多弗朗明哥坐在酒吧里。而他的义妹，一位绰号Baby 5 的美艳酒保，正为他端上第三杯纯麦威士忌。  
“我建议您少喝一点，”穿着性感女仆装的Baby 5 擦着酒杯，不无担忧地看着自己的义兄，“不然您可怎么回去呢？”

回去，回哪去呢？多佛朗明哥杵着下巴想。他的藏身之所遍布世界，从风车村、罗格镇一直排到圣地玛丽乔亚，但如今他却挑不出自己究竟该回哪里——除了那些被仇人盯上的，每一处好像都过于普通，缺乏吸引力。

思绪被嘈杂的人声打扰，他环顾四周，没料到有这么多熟人在：琵卡和托雷波尔在喝酒，迪亚曼蒂满场转悠着猎艳；古拉迪乌斯坐在最里面的卡座一言不发，巴法罗喝高了，正气急败坏地大声嚷嚷。他的军火贩子们齐聚一堂。这算什么？多弗朗明哥想，堂吉诃德家族专属的反派酒吧？

“我们吵架了。”多弗朗明哥暂时还不准备把那个大新闻告诉他隐秘的家族成员们。  
“婚姻就是坟墓，Baby 5 ，”多弗朗明哥说，端起威士忌，“如果再有哪个男的向你求婚，我会把枪塞进他的嗓子眼。”  
“您又不是没做过。”漂亮的女人叹了口气。如果在平日，她会就多佛朗明哥的双重标准和婚姻自主权展开激烈辩论，但她敏锐地察觉到今天的事情非同寻常，所以她沉默不语，决定不去触怒对方。

第三杯威士忌被多弗朗明哥一饮而尽。回忆在酒精的作用下萦绕不散——现在想来，他们的初遇就很诡异。

那是在东海的某个偏远小国，正值战乱，枪炮漫天。曾经繁华的街道早已落败，遍布着灰烬、弹孔和骸骨。在城市边缘的深巷里开着一家饭店，店外悬挂的铁质招牌早已被子弹打断，留下“巴拉蒂”这个词垂在风中摇摇晃晃。  
黑白通吃的巴拉蒂老板，秉承着“有人来吃饭，我就喂饱他们”的理念，不拒绝任何人也不支持任何一方。普通人、国防军和恐怖分子都能在这里吃饭喝酒，彼此不相互交谈，也不打架引起争端。这一寸见方的餐厅，居然成为了这个国家罕见的中立点。

最重要的是，这里的味道十分不错。

听说老板曾经是世界知名的大厨师，后来招揽了数个和他一样凶神恶煞的伙计，接着，巴拉蒂就开在这片战乱绵延的土地上。

那是一个傍晚，交战双方今日的交锋已经接近尾声，多佛朗明哥就坐在这间生意冷清的饭店里。热气腾腾的芝士焗龙虾刚被端到他的面前，香气弥散，散发着新鲜美妙的海洋气息。这时，门被推开，伴随着骤然变大的轰隆隆枪炮声，一个人走进来，反手关上门，武器嗡鸣和人类的嘶喊又变得渺远。多弗朗明哥不经意地回头瞥去，然后他发现——这世上有些事情，只看一眼就够了。

来人身材高挑，薄薄的白衬衫领口敞开，脖子上挂着鳄鱼吊坠的银链，袖口挽起来露出手臂结实的线条，军绿的裤子则收进黑色军靴里。微长的黑发被他拢到脑后，更凸显了那对深邃的眉眼。他身姿笔挺，像个军官；但他夹着烟的手戴着宝石戒指——于是他又是个商人了。

那人环顾着四周，当那双傲慢的金眼睛对上多弗朗明哥的目光时，多弗朗明哥觉得他们之间有什么难以言喻的东西被突然联接起来，这种感觉使他不由自主地滚动喉结，吞下唾液。身上的汗毛根根竖起，脊柱里像有电流奔涌。男人对着门口的侍者说了些什么，就径直朝着多弗朗明哥走过来，皮质的靴子踩在地板上戛戛响，他拉开多弗朗明哥对面的椅子落座，夹着烟的手搁在桌上，烟气飘散开来。

“吃点什么？”多弗朗明哥伸手召来侍者。  
“烤鳄鱼饭。”对方点单。  
两位陌生人间的对话实在流畅又自然，仿佛交情已经颇深，如果让不知情的人听去，必会断定他们是旧友在异地相逢。

多弗朗明哥给自己捏造的身份是颇为有名的自由记者，只为来到这采访恐怖分子头目，获取值得刊载的新闻。而那人是物流公司的老板，替客户把进口日用品运送到这个国家，顺带还捎上了几位无国界医生：领队的是希鲁鲁克和库蕾哈——多弗朗明哥总是能在各种战乱之地见到他们的樱花旗帜。

“你居然亲自跑到这么危险的地方？”咽下鲜甜的龙虾肉，多弗朗明哥问。  
“职责所在。”对方举起掺香料的柠檬水喝了一口。  
这顿饭没吃太久，多弗朗明哥的手机就响起了来。接通后，电话对面的恐怖分子告诉他交易有了新变化，需要他马上过去处理。  
“我还有些稿件需要收尾，”多弗朗明哥不无遗憾地站起身，“为了表示歉意，这顿饭算我的。”  
“我已经结过账了，”对方说，微微扬起头看着多弗朗明哥，“刚进门时，我就决定请你了。”

想起他跨进门槛时和门口侍者的窃窃私语，多弗朗明哥恍然地笑起来。他从自己的热带衬衫口袋里掏出便签和笔——记者总是随身携带着纸笔的——写上了自己旅馆的地址，然后把那张纸条递给对方。  
“我2小时后回来。”多弗朗明哥说。对方右手握着餐叉，于是他用左手接过纸条，坦然地放进口袋里。  
“到时候见。”男人扬起嘴角。

恐怖分子都是不守信用的混蛋，多弗朗明哥坐在他们的营地里想。一有新的卖家出现在场上，他们就想借此压价。  
又是一轮谈判和协商。当双方差不多得出满意地结果时，多弗朗明哥看了看表，时针将将转过一圈半，刚刚好。  
“最后，我要增加条件，”多弗朗明哥杵着下巴靠在沙发上，指了指头目藏酒柜里那瓶年份不错的威士忌，“再搭一瓶酒给我。”

多弗朗明哥坐在旅馆的房间里，窗外镰刀般的新月已经升了上来，从天空的正上方俯瞰整个大地。  
夜晚来临了，而那个乘月而来的邀约呢？

时针刚刚好转了两圈时，多弗朗明哥听见门铃准时地响起。他打开门，毫不意外地看到那位陌生人站在门外，身上带着夜风的味道。  
“晚上好。”对方说。  
“晚上好，”多弗朗明哥晃了晃手里的酒瓶，“我准备了一瓶好酒。”

结果那个夜晚他们根本没时间喝酒。

而也许是为了高潮时能有名字可叫，他们才从接吻和呻吟的间隙挤出空来，濡湿的唇喘息着，低语自己的名字。

“多弗朗明哥。”  
“克洛克达尔。”

……

“少主。”  
有人走到多弗朗明哥身前，将他从回忆里唤醒。  
“有个大单子。”

这对多弗朗明哥来说是个能将他从无聊中解脱出来的好消息，没有什么能比给这个世界带来混乱更令他开心的事情了。他站起身，他的家族成员也不约而同地站了起来。多弗朗明哥饮尽杯中最后的残酒——这是第四杯还是第五杯来着——把杯子清脆地搁到吧台上。

“现在就出发吧，”多弗朗明哥说，把羽毛大衣披在身上，“我在飞机上睡一会儿。”


	3. Chapter 3

到达目的地的时候，天刚蒙蒙亮。

酒精没起作用，多弗朗明哥睡得不算太好。他打着呵欠走下运输机的舷梯，墨镜下是浓重的黑眼圈，但随后，这点困意很快就被北海特有的凛冽寒风带走了。  
如今的北海瓦莱纳帝国已经名存实亡。自从皇室衰败后就开始了漫长的分裂和吞并，大公和军阀们纷纷向军火商抛出了橄榄枝，武器可谓供不应求。

多弗朗明哥裹紧自己的羽毛大衣，接过Baby 5 递过来的货物清单，略略扫了一眼。  
“我还是很讨厌北海，”确认无误后，多弗朗明哥把单子交还给Baby 5 一边抱怨，“总是冷得要命。”  
多弗朗明哥弯腰钻进为他准备的黑色轿车，发动机嗡鸣作响，他们启程前往会面地点。

之前似乎忘了提，堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥先生和克洛克达尔先生曾经称之为“家”的地方——也就是那栋黄金海滩边的独栋别墅，位于这个世界南海的波西亚岛，气候宜人、四季常绿，有着浪漫的夏日气息，冬季也温暖舒适。  
这主要是应多弗朗明哥先生的要求，他的理由很充分：“就这么说吧，火烈鸟只能栖息在温热带。”  
克洛克达尔先生表示同意，夹着烟的手指在地图上随意划了个圈：“那就在这儿。”  
虽然潦草，但随着这一划，两位四海为家的旅人在这个世界上有了共同的、小小的锚点。

他不可避免地回忆起在那栋房子里的生活细节：没人会做饭，也都很讨厌洗碗。晚餐和午餐基本都是外食，而早餐也不过是煎蛋、烤面包片加黑咖啡的水平罢了。公平起见，他们一人负责一次，但在克洛克达尔失去左手的那场意外后，早餐工作就被多弗朗明哥自告奋勇地揽下。不过他们都经常出差，共进早餐的机会寥寥无几，这差事其实非常清闲。

他们在那栋房子里都干些什么呢？喝酒、看电影、在对方熬夜处理工作的时候端上一杯咖啡；因为琐事而争吵，互比中指，在对方支持的球队输掉比赛时大声嘲笑。然后呢，做爱、做爱、还是做爱。他们身体的每一部分仿佛都是为了接受彼此的爱抚而生，严丝合缝，浑然天成。

在某个暖意融融的下午，夏日的海风从落地窗灌进来，多弗朗明哥惬意地躺在床上，克洛克达尔背对着他穿戴整齐，拉起行李箱的拉杆。  
多弗朗明哥喊了他一声，从枕头下摸出一个小盒子扔过去，对方反手精准地接住。  
“是戒指，”多弗朗明哥解释，“戴上它。”  
克洛克达尔握着那个盒子，拧开房门的把手。  
“好。”他漫不经心地回答，走出房间。

脚步声和行李箱轱辘声一同离多弗朗明哥远去。  
而他们就这样结婚了。

因此，当多弗朗明哥看到车窗外纷纷扬扬飘下的雪花，道路两旁结着的坚硬冰凌时，他感到自己心情变得更加糟糕。

和多弗朗明哥谈判的对象是位新近崛起的军阀，体量不算小，且颇有野心。会面地点选在了市中心的酒店里，双方都不允许带武器，但谁都知道这句话的分量和“今天天气不错”一样轻飘飘。此刻，两位老板坐在桌前，身后站着各自的成员。为了展现商人的谦逊和诚意，多弗朗明哥让其他人留下看守货物，只带了巴法罗和Baby 5 ，三个人在军阀头子雄壮的队伍面前显得寡不敌众，势单力薄，这很容易给某些愚蠢的人有“也许可以做点什么”的错觉。

“巴洛克的老板也对这笔交易很感兴趣，”军阀司令捻了捻胡子，“他们的价格很诱人，这下我可难办了。”  
巴洛克，又是巴洛克。  
“直说吧，”多弗朗明哥双腿悠闲地交叠，“你的诉求是什么？”  
“很简单，”对方勾了勾短粗的指头，随着咔嚓的机械声，数只上了膛的枪口就对准了多弗朗明哥三人，“这批货免费送我，这样我也可以回绝那边，后续只跟你们做交易。”  
“你的回答决定你脑袋会不会开花。”对方的声音听起来洋洋得意，中气十足。

做这行总会遇上妄图黑吃黑的事情：临时变卦、撕毁合约甚至威胁抢夺都十分常见，多弗朗明哥夸张地叹了口气，从椅子靠背上直起腰。

“给你三个忠告，”多弗朗明哥用手指轻轻拨开自己脑袋上的枪管，“首先，别用我卖给你的枪指着我。”  
几声被消音器掩盖住的枪响过后，除长桌对面的司令外，其它人几乎同时软软地滑落地面。下一个瞬间，Baby 5 和巴法罗已经贴到司令身边，格住他的脖子，面无表情地用尚温热的枪口抵住他的太阳穴。听到机械板机微微按动，对方志得意满的笑容僵在脸上，表情逐渐变得惊恐，额头汗如雨下。

“其次，不要忘了你在和谁打交道，别在和我的交易上耍滑头。”  
比军阀更像军阀的金发商人站起身，铮亮的皮鞋踩上长桌，多弗朗明哥一步一步地踏着硬木桌面，走到司令面前蹲下，从极近的距离正面俯视那位以鲁莽蛮干著称的老男人。  
“否则我敢保证，你永远得不到哪怕一颗子弹——从我这里不会，从别人那里也不会。运输机过来我就打掉，货船过来我就击沉，而你所有的对手将获得我慷慨的捐赠。”

“最后，”对着浑身发抖的司令，多弗朗明哥笑容满面，露出牙齿，“别他妈用‘巴洛克’来威胁我。”  
“你的回答对我没什么卵用，”多弗朗明哥拍了拍司令潮湿的脸，“你唯一能做的就是验货、给钱，然后我们两清……我说的够清楚了么？”

这场风波就这样轻巧地被摆平。

在出门的前一秒，多弗朗明哥似乎又想起什么，回身看向那位光杆司令：“补充问题，你一直以来都怎么和巴洛克联系的？”  
他们之间的通讯从昨晚之后就断了，为了避免被定位，手机已经被他掰折扔进海里，用脚趾头想对方也肯定做出了同样的选择。而多弗朗明哥突然觉得有些黑色幽默，他居然要问别的男人索要自己伴侣的行踪。

“我不敢说……他会杀掉我。”司令战战兢兢，显然心有余悸。  
“你怕那个混蛋更甚怕我？”多弗朗明哥回想起这人刚才趾高气昂的样子，感到一阵莫名的愤怒。  
“现……现在不是了。”对方大摇其头。  
“也许会死和现在就死，”他顺手从Baby 5 的枪带里抽出那只勃朗宁上膛，抬起手瞄准对方，“傻子都会作出正确的选择。”  
于是对方交代，他们通过暗号约定，通常在阿拉巴斯坦的那家名为雨宴的赌场见面。

阿拉巴斯坦，当然，除了阿拉巴斯坦还能有哪呢？

对方说，巴洛克的老板从未亲自现身，他们向来只与那位名为全周日的副手联系，那是名美艳动人的黑发女性，但可千万别惹她生气。  
“去约他们见面，”多弗朗明哥利落地卸掉子弹，把枪扔还给Baby 5 ，“时间就定在下周。”  
“有些帐是该算一算了。”  
多弗朗明哥语气不善，站在他身边的Baby 5和巴法罗感到心头沉重。

全世界最大的两位战争贩子将要正面相对。  
但没人知道这还是场婚姻危机。


	4. Chapter 4

敲门声响起，多佛朗明哥允准对方进入。

“少主，”Baby 5走进办公室，声音颇有些心虚，“您运往西海的那批货，被世界政府查获了。”  
多弗朗明哥嗯了一声，用记号笔在地图上打了个叉——这条航线已经没法再用。

他从没想过一周的时间能发生这么多事：多弗朗明哥的许多的据点被打掉，重要的武器研究基地庞克哈萨德岛也被摧毁，首席科学家凯撒不知所踪，他的灰色产业链受到打击。每个人都知道，这一切的幕后黑手，是那位从不露面的巴洛克老板。而只有多弗朗明哥自己知道——那人曾经跟他躺在同一张床上。  
这是场势均力敌的战争。毁灭同样降临在威士忌小镇和小花园，那是巴洛克重要的基地。毕竟军火贩子之间开战，从不用为武器弹药发愁。不过，当多弗朗明哥的万吨武器运输船在航线上遭遇了巴洛克的船只，而他下令直接撞沉对方时，连他疯狂的家族成员们都觉得自家少主疯了。而多弗朗明哥只是笑着，把棋盘上的棋子往前推。毕竟他向来享受混乱，也很久没有陷入过势均力敌的战争了。而他的那位死敌、伙伴、伴侣，此刻正远隔重洋，坐在这场棋局的另一边，叼着雪茄，露出不可一世神情。

他们的短暂婚姻除了做爱外几乎乏善可陈。但唯有一幕，罕见而鲜明地留在多弗朗明哥记忆中。  
两年前，多弗朗明哥被告知自己的伴侣出了车祸。那辆崭新的黑色轿车几乎撞碎了界桩，差点儿一头栽进海里，而事故的原因是深沉的夜色和过多的酒精。当多弗朗明哥匆匆赶到医院时，克洛克达尔正安静地坐在病床上。他转过头来，深沉的金眼睛对上多弗朗明哥的双眼，脸上缠绕着纱布，看不清表情。  
多弗朗明哥罕见地不知道该说什么，他喉结蠕动着组织词汇，却感到嗓子发干发哑，像烧起火焰。他走到床前，小心翼翼地捧起克洛克达尔缠绕着绷带的左手。  
“不，”他低声喃喃，“别这样。”  
“抱歉，”克洛克达尔说，“以后早餐得由你来做了。”  
“真可惜，”多弗朗明哥盯着他手上的绷带出神，血迹在上面晕出诡秘难言的图案，“我喜欢你的手。”  
“谁不是呢。”  
克洛克达尔得到了一个安慰性质的吻，多弗朗明哥辛辣的香水连同消毒液的气味汹涌地灌进他的鼻腔，但鉴于克洛克达尔脸上的纱布和隐隐作痛的伤口，这个吻如同蜻蜓点水，一触即离。  
“我应该去接你的。”多佛朗明哥叹着气摘下眼镜，揉了揉酸涩的眉心。  
“这是我的错，”克洛克达尔错开多弗朗明哥近在咫尺的目光，“我不应该喝那几杯威士忌。”

……

“我现在倒挺想喝两杯的。”多弗朗明哥喃喃自语。  
“您说什么？”Baby 5 没听清。  
“没什么。”多弗朗明哥抬头，看向面前的雨宴赌场。它庞大地坐落在阿拉巴斯坦的沙地绿洲上，四处都是拱形和曲面，装修奢靡又浓郁，是典型的巴洛克式艺术。

一周已过，现在是约定好的会面时间。

赌场的大门微阖着，身着黑色西装的安保人员在四周走来走去，不时有人抬着赌债累累的穷光蛋扔到街上。在安保们将警惕的眼神投向多弗朗明哥一行人的同时，多弗朗明哥下令了。  
“轰开它。”  
身着黑色女仆装的高挑美人戴上防风镜，单手拎起火箭筒扛到肩上。她扣下扳机，榴弹留下尖利的破空之声，一头撞碎那扇厚实华贵的大门。赌场的玻璃像脆弱的肥皂泡那样瞬间四散炸开，冲天的火光连同歇斯底里的人群一起潮水般地涌出来。

逆着人流，多弗朗明哥独自走进那扇摇摇欲坠的大门。赌场的内部陈设凄惨不堪，桌椅倾倒，奢华的水晶吊灯砸在地上破碎，光线很暗，空气中沉淀着硝烟的味道。几具躺在地上的躯体还在轻轻抽搐，缓慢地品味着死的绝望。  
赌场的灭火系统运作着，水从震烂的天花板上成股地淋下，火光被浇熄了。多弗朗明哥握着枪往里走，鞋子踩在积水里溅起浪花，他谨慎地移动着。一颗子弹擦着他的耳朵打进墙壁里。他的耳廓甚至感受到了火药的灼热，他朝着那处阴影扣下扳机，意料之中地打偏了。此处昏暗又潮湿，遍布着朽烂的障碍物，正是鳄鱼的栖息之处，那只金眼睛的野兽正躲在角落，伪装成腐木潜藏在水里，耐心地等待着一击毙命。

“我能听出你的枪是什么型号，”多弗朗明哥说，“枪管加长了，背板改过，但这种型号可没法扩弹夹。一共6发，你现在还剩5发。”  
“你可没手换弹夹。”多弗朗明哥低低地嘲笑，又一颗子弹打在他的脚边，“而在你换枪前，我会先找到你。”  
黑暗中传来轻轻的笑声，和地上人的呻吟融在一起，有种毛骨悚然的味道。水声暴露了多弗朗明哥的位置，子弹破空而来，呼啸着扎进他面前的桌子。

他在倒数第二颗子弹的时候确定了对方的位置，他朝着那个方向冲过去，而最后一颗则贯穿了他的肩胛骨。熟悉的人影出现在眼前，多弗朗明哥绷紧肌肉一记狠踹却被格住，腿被对方就势拧紧锁死。克洛克达尔重重的拳打在多弗朗明哥脸上，接着一记狠厉的肘击却被多弗朗明哥矮身躲过。多弗朗明哥趁机斜插到克洛克达尔身后，抓住他的后脑，把他的脸砸在焦黑的赌桌上。  
“你赢不了。”多弗朗明哥俯身看着他，宣布道。  
“总得试试。”克洛克达尔啐出一口血，金色的眼睛斜睨着多弗朗明哥，他单手掰开多弗朗明哥的指头，反过身来，额头猛地撞上多弗朗明哥的脑袋。

缺少一只手确实对近身战来说十分不利。  
因此，这场决斗还是以克洛克达尔的失败告终，他倒在地上，多佛朗明哥站在他身前，双方都汗流浃背，脸颊青肿，喘着粗气。

“我曾经抱怨过你的坏脾气，”多弗朗明哥捂住流血的肩膀，厚重的鞋底踏在克洛克达尔的脖子上，用枪指著他的脑袋：“可比起现在，往日的你简直像我祖母一样慈祥。”  
“还有更坏的。”克洛克达尔扬起手，把手腕处那块手表似的黑色小玩意展示给他看，小小屏幕上荧绿的数字正不断跳动。  
“炸弹？”多弗朗明哥皱眉。  
“反触发式，”克洛克达尔点了点头：“一旦我的心跳归零，抑止信号消失，炸弹就会触发，这栋楼将灰飞烟灭。”

但比起炸弹，克洛克达尔举起来的手上，有另一样东西更为吸引多弗朗明哥的注意力。  
“戒指，”多弗朗明哥说，表情逐渐沉静下来，“你还戴着它？”  
“习惯而已。”克洛克达尔看见多佛朗明哥朝自己伸出手，而那只手上，无名指的戒指同样闪闪发光。  
“我也是。”多弗朗明哥染血的脸勾出一个微笑。  
他们默契地笑起来，在他们的笑声里，有什么东西烟消云散了。

多弗朗明哥扔掉枪，把克洛克达尔从地上拉起来，抱住他，箍紧他湿漉漉的腰背。彼此胸膛紧贴，硌得发痛，多弗朗明哥注视着那双近在咫尺的金眼睛。像他们初见的那个夜晚一样，他们低语着报上自己的名字，将灼热的吐息喷在对方的唇角。揪住对方潮湿衣襟的手用力到青筋暴起，他们凶狠地凑在一起接吻，夺走呼吸，用舌头狂乱地品尝血的锈涩。自动灭火系统还在运作，冰凉的水滴滴答答地落在他们身上，情欲却火热地升腾起来。  
但现在并不是一个好时机：他们身上有伤、脚底下还埋着炸弹。万一克洛克达尔某根断掉的肋骨戳进内脏，那么他们很有可能就此殉情，世界则可以欢喜地抹去两位万恶之源。所以他们无限遗憾地放开了对方，静静地喘息，满怀激情地对视，尽自己最大努力平复鼓胀起来的欲望。在这片狼藉的安静中，多弗朗明哥听到远处警铃大作，直升机的螺旋桨声也越来越近，政府的海军即将抵达。

“一起逃吧，我在港口藏了艘船。”多弗朗明哥清了清嗓子，擦掉嘴边的水渍，“我的家族成员会干掉外围的追踪，我们找个地方先避避风头，养养伤。”  
“你有推荐吗？”克洛克达尔问，语气像是在问某个度假胜地。  
“难道你从没好奇过，我每年三个月的固定出差都是去哪？”

海军战术前进的脚步声规律地踏响，直升机放下速降绳，作战部队正从天而降。利落而无声地扼死了几个斥候，他们绕到建筑物的后门，翻过围墙，从小巷中离开。

“这让我想起了小时候，”多弗朗明哥边跑边说，他的肩膀撕裂般巨痛，“堕落的贵族，因为饥饿而偷了面包，却几乎被打死。”  
“现在可不适合追忆往昔。”克洛克达尔催他快跑。他们又翻过一堵墙之后，克洛克达尔拉住多弗朗明哥，将他猛地按到地上。  
“趴下。”  
爆炸的恐怖巨响在他们身后陡然炸裂，灼热的气浪将他们掀翻，高温在瞬间蒸干了他们身上的水渍，迸裂的碎片像子弹一样打在他们脸上。

多弗朗明哥看向克洛克达尔，对方耸耸肩，一副计划之内的表情。  
“一开始我就定了时。”克洛克达尔把手腕上的东西连同粘在身上的管线一起扯掉，站起身拍了拍灰：“短时间内，他们找不准我们的位置。”

他们发现街角有家便利店，灯箱刚刚被气浪和碎片冲破，店员也踪迹全无。此时他们才觉得自己因为失血而口干舌燥，疲惫不堪。他们走进去，踩着碎玻璃走到那些七倒八歪的货架前挑选商品。

多佛朗明哥把漏了气的薯片、粘着碎片的甘草糖和几瓶矿泉水放在收银柜上。  
“结账。”  
克洛克达尔挑眉，但极为配合地走进了收银台，打开收银机：“欢迎光临。”  
这台机子奇迹般地运作着，克洛克达尔单手操作，极为不熟练地把商品凑到条码扫描器上，反复转动它们的包装，等待嘀嘀的提示声响起。门外不停有人跑过，哭喊着躲避灾难，整个城市的汽车仿佛都在尖叫。  
“你动作太慢了，”多弗朗明哥抱起双臂，像个刻薄的顾客那样苛责他，“他们为什么雇你？”  
“为了减税，先生。您可以读一读政策，雇佣残疾人算企业社会贡献。”克洛克达尔慢悠悠地说，又从烟柜里翻出两盒包装尚好的烟扔在柜台上，嘀嘀地扫掉了：“我擅自给您加了点东西，一共4500贝里。”  
多弗朗明哥把皱巴巴的，被血浸湿的钱拍在柜台上，然后他们拎着袋子走出便利店，在火光和烟雾中，他们就像任何一对出门采购的正常情侣那样并肩而行，相视一笑。

多弗朗明哥的私人游艇藏在海边隐蔽的山洞里。他们翻进去，解开绞绳，发动引擎，然后这架渺小的、漆成纯白的游艇，就赶在禁航令到达港口前出了海。顶着烈日和海风，小艇行驶在无垠的深蓝色海洋上。他们简单地包扎了自己，多弗朗明哥负责掌舵，克洛克达尔靠在栏杆上抽烟，和他有一搭没一搭地闲聊。  
他们提到了克洛克达尔的那次意外。  
所以你的伤不是因为醉驾……”  
“是一次交易失败，”克洛克达尔把烟抛进大海，“我骗你说我去香波地港口，但实际我去了战乱的非加盟国。有人高价劫走了工厂的货，我只能毁约。”  
“该死，你真应该早点告诉我。”多弗朗明哥抱怨，海上腾起的水雾沾湿了他的面颊：“我为你惋惜了很久，我甚至埋怨自己没亲自去接你。”  
“你那时在哪？”克洛克达尔问。  
“我就在工厂里，”多佛朗明哥把起雾的眼镜摘下来，在衬衫上擦了擦，“没错，就是德雷斯罗萨——武器之国的工厂。”  
克洛克达尔目瞪口呆。  
“……操。”他骂了句脏话：“所以那批导致我不得不毁约的货，就是被你劫走的？”  
“别这样，我当时又不知道是你，虽然肮脏，但这也是正常的交易手段，”罪魁祸首伸手揽住克洛克达尔的肩膀，“几天后接到你出事的消息，我可是第一时间就回来了——德雷斯罗萨那天可是暴雷天，我用枪顶着飞行员的脑袋，把钻石塞进他兜里，他才肯起飞。”

翻腾的浪花清脆敲击着游艇。看着晴空万里的海面，克洛克达尔想象着那个雷暴之夜，某架私人飞机穿过黑云漩涡，像狂风里飘摇的枯叶一样摇晃，雨点砸在舷窗上，惨白的闪电在窗外炸响。

克洛克达尔低头笑起来：“你居然在向我邀功？”  
“不，”多佛朗明哥把脸转过去，“是邀吻。”  
而他如愿以偿了。

………

两年前，克洛克达尔踏足了那片荒蛮之地。作为未加盟国的蛮族部落，没有克洛克达尔这批军火，他们甚至都打不了像样的战争。

信奉神的原住民们立下以物易物、以眼还眼、以血染血的神圣誓约，而破坏誓约者将留下沉重的代价。当克洛克达尔把军火无法按期到达，只能毁约的消息告知对方时，酋长眯起狠戾的银眼睛，血红的面纹震怒地扭曲着，他站起身，用古代语愤怒地咆哮。  
“你要为失约付出代价，平息神的怒火。”当地的翻译看向军火商：“选吧，你要把什么留在这？”

克洛克达尔吸着雪茄，短暂地沉默着。随后，他制止了身后蠢蠢欲动的巴洛克社员，平静地脱下外套，解开衬衫袖扣，挽起左手的袖子，然后将这只手按在原住民们古老神圣的祭台上。  
“我为失约感到歉意，”吐出最后一口烟雾，克洛克达尔用鞋尖碾灭雪茄，抬起他那寒冰似的眸子看向酋长，“这就是我要留下的东西。”

“请吧。”他做了个手势，露出野兽的微笑。

——好了。  
锐利的尖刀落下来，血液飞溅。在疼痛还没来得及传达到大脑时，克洛克达尔想。  
——回去后，该制造什么意外来蒙混过关呢？


	5. Chapter 5

这里是加亚岛，一片隐蔽的非法之地。

海盗、黑帮、地下势力，世界各地的恶徒汇集在这里，带来金钱和滔天的罪恶。岛上的居民有着错综复杂的信仰，从正统神佛到原始崇拜，圣言与诅咒在这里并存，居民们习惯跪在地上祈求神的谅解，再抱着枪把隔壁邻居打成碎末。

多弗朗明哥穿戴整齐，精悍的躯体裹在剪裁得当的黑袍里，十二颗扣子一丝不苟地紧扣着。他双手在挂着十字吊坠的胸前交握，摆出标准的和蔼神父的派头。而克洛克达尔深知，他的内在是邪神的狂信徒，是死亡在地面上的代行人。  
“走吧。”把枪别进后腰，多佛朗明哥从游艇的甲板踏出去。

海港上人们惊喜而友好地同金发的神父打招呼，为神父的回归而欢呼，将水果、渔获和真心实意的祝福赠送给他。与此同时，神父身边的那位旅客也收获了不少目光：他身材高大眼神狠戾，鼻梁上横着恐怖的疤痕，左腕以下空空荡荡。听说是为了洗涤心灵、净化自己，才跟随神父旅行到这个岛上——又一个亟待解救的迷途灵魂。

他们走到镇上，低矮的建筑在这里毫无章法地堆叠，组成错综复杂的迷宫，卖水果的小贩戴着斗笠坐在墙根，懒洋样地晒太阳。他旁边的摊位在出售枪支，买六赠一。巷子里搭着草棚，一个简易的露天赌场在这里开张。恶徒们挥着黝黑的手臂吆喝，把身家性命压在霉烂的赌桌上。

“所以你现在是神职人员了？”克洛克达尔紧跟多弗朗明哥的脚步，否则他怀疑自己会在这迷路。  
“岛上只有我一个神父，”多弗朗明哥说，“我只在夏天过来，所以其他时间人们改信佛教。”

他们沿着小径往镇子的背面走，地势逐渐高起来，海鸟从他们头上掠过。路旁的草丛里有人在玩某种赌盘游戏，轮流用左轮枪对着太阳穴扣下扳机。前两次都是空弹，第三次可怕的枪声响起，死人倒在地上，他的对手大笑着把财宝敛入口袋。克洛克达尔看见了山崖边那间小小的教堂。木头腐朽，久疏修缮，还有火并过的痕迹，子弹黑色的焦痕鲜明地印在外墙上。

“这是我的中转地，”多弗朗明哥打开教堂的大门，带起令人牙酸的吱呀声，“也是我的武器库之一。”  
阳光透过彩绘窗照进空旷的教堂，灰尘在空气中舞动，落在正中央的神像上，长椅杂乱地排布，地毯上沾着可疑的血迹。  
“武器都藏在地下，后面的山也被我挖空了。”多佛朗明哥踏了踏脚下脏污的彩绘地砖，解释道。

他们刚刚站定，一对当地人夫妻就走进教堂，棕色的脸上满是喜悦。女人手里抱着刚出生不久的婴儿，请求神父为新生儿主持受洗仪式。他们似乎是刚听说神父到了港口，就马不停蹄地赶了过来。而神父是不应该拒绝人们的请求的。于是他从布道台的柜子里拿出蜡烛点燃，又指使克洛克达尔用银盆取水，把银项链扔进去，掉在盆地咣当一响，这便是圣水了。  
夫妻手中的婴儿安谧地闭着眼，脸颊通红。多弗朗明哥将圣水洒在新生儿身上，食指沾着末药，点在她白嫩脑门的正中央，开始熟练地念诵祝福之词。烛光映照着和蔼可亲的神父，欣慰落泪的父母，一派神圣宁静的景象。  
克洛克达尔笑出声，又用咳嗽来掩饰。  
多弗朗明哥瞥了他一眼，结束了最后的祷词，合上经书：“愿神保佑你。”

……

这里的夏天实在太热。  
汗不停地从身上冒出来，量大到使人怀疑人类身上是否真能有这么多水。衬衫早就湿透了，黏糊糊地裹在身上，露在空气中的部分也没好多少，脸和手臂泡在挥之不散的热蒸气里，连耳钉都热得发烫。克洛克达尔心烦意乱地坐在长椅上，他烦躁地捋了一把汗湿的黑发，从口袋里拿出烟盒，拎起来抖了抖——是空的。烟瘾袭上来，舌头和牙齿仿佛无处安放，在嘴里空虚地翻卷、咬合着。  
“我宁愿进监狱吹空调。”克洛克达尔闭起眼睛哀叹，揉了揉太阳穴。  
“别这么扫兴。”多弗朗明哥刚刚修补好教堂漏水的屋顶，拎着石膏桶从脚手架上爬下来。他穿着迷彩裤，脖子上挂着吊坠，汗珠在他光裸的上身滚动，左肩处还缠着绷带，看起来像个身处丛林的特种兵。  
“阿拉巴斯坦可没比这凉快多少。”多弗朗明哥放下石膏桶，活动着酸涩的肩膀。  
“可那时我有一整柜的雪茄。”  
“很简单，只需要打个电话举报你自己，你就能进因佩尔当了。”多弗朗明哥说：“但如果知道咱们都在这儿，政府可能会选择直接把加亚岛轰沉。”

多弗朗明哥走过来，捏住克洛克达尔下颌，描摹他绷紧的唇线，手指被对方一口含住，鳄鱼的口腔潮湿闷热，仿佛盛夏。多弗朗明哥指尖触到他尖利的牙，沿着齿列摩挲。

“吸毒都不上瘾的家伙，居然有烟瘾。”多佛朗明哥用手指戳他口腔内壁的软肉，搔弄上颚。  
鳄鱼眯起眼睛，克制狠咬下去的本能，将见血的渴望强行化作舔舐。多弗朗明哥用手指压他湿软的舌根，克洛克达尔放任他的动作，唾液拉成丝滴落下颌，留下晶亮的水痕，黏腻的吐息灼烧着多弗朗明哥手背的皮肤。  
“恕我直言，”克洛克达尔挑着眼睛看他，因为含着东西，吐字变得模糊又暧昧，“味道可比雪茄差远了。”  
他暗示性地用后槽牙碾了碾多弗朗明哥的手指。

天真热。

布道台上的蜡烛和书本被他们粗鲁地扫开，水钵被打翻，施洗用的圣水淋在他们身上。水汽把他们袒露的皮肤黏在一起，汗顺着金色的鬓角流淌，砸在克洛克达尔的脸上。空气在燃烧，他们深深地吸进去，又颤抖着吐出，而火星就留在肺里。

真他妈热。

蒸腾的暑气模糊了一切，到处都是水珠，像浸在滚烫的海水里，教堂天窗洒下的光则是灼人的白焰，是海底火山。克洛克达尔扬起脖颈，滑腻的手掌握紧对方结实的肩膀，又止不住地打滑，在蜜色皮肤上留下浅红的指印。  
烟瘾发作带来的焦虑让他头晕脑胀，他老想咬住什么东西，没有雪茄，于是他的尖牙利齿只好报复性地啃咬多弗朗明哥的手指、嘴唇和胸膛。  
多弗朗明哥扣住克洛克达尔后脑，手指揪住他潮湿的黑发，在他的颈侧落下吻痕。男人身上的气味也被暑热放大，汗液、乳香、末药、烟味混合着冷冽香水，融成腐坏般的膻腥，是专属于交媾的味道。  
蝉在尖叫，在烈阳下融化，连空气都在刺耳地嗡鸣。呼吸声更是被放大了无数倍，震动鼓膜，合着低低的呓语一起汹涌地流进脑髓。他们感到干渴难熬，窒息缺氧，于是相互索取对方的水分和空气，而他们高热潮湿的身体里却填满了肉欲的狂喜。  
两只骨节分明的手紧握着压住雕花的布道台，银质吊坠悬在脖子上，随着动作剧烈摇晃，一下一下地拍在胸口，心脏在那里激烈地跳动，泵出血液，电流般传遍全身。

他们偷盗、杀人、掠夺、倒卖武器，无恶不作。  
现在，他们开始渎神了。

“等会去买烟吧，”多佛朗明哥附在克洛克达尔耳边说，用牙齿咬他金色的耳钉，“要到傍晚，那些挂着木框的小鬼会在镇上跑来跑去，向妓女、黑帮和逃犯兜售烟草。”

“而且这里的落日很美，我觉得你应该看看。”


	6. Chapter 6

和克洛克达尔不同，多弗朗明哥对小孩意外有耐心。  
从自家别墅走出来，出门见到邻居和熟人的孩子时，他总会随手送他们送世界各地的小玩意儿：德雷斯罗萨的玫瑰标本、空岛的贝壳、水之都的船模……这使得主妇们总不吝于给他过高的评价，可以说是相当有人气。  
这种对小孩的怜悯似乎也被多弗朗明哥带进了加亚岛。

他们眼前的小女孩走在深巷里，脖子上挂着木框，各式各样的烟盒排列在上面，她正在磕磕绊绊地介绍这些产自世界各地的走私货。  
“先生，这个只要1000贝里、这个要1200……”  
任谁都能看出她被打过，走路一瘸一拐，泪还挂在眼睛下面，嘴角肿着，结着血茄，露出来的手臂青紫肿起，骨瘦嶙峋。多弗朗明哥蹲下来挑选商品，把烟反手递给身后的克洛克达尔。  
“那个人现在在附近吗？”多弗朗明哥状似随意地问。  
这个没头没脑的问题却极大地震撼了小姑娘，她脸上露出鹿的惊恐，慌张地小声否认。多弗朗明哥将如数的贝里，连同他后腰那把名为“海盗”的军用手枪一齐放进女孩掌心，小孩子被冰冷的机械触感吓坏了，不敢接受，只是愣愣地抬头看着他。  
“知道怎么用吗？”  
孩子瞪大眼睛，艰难地摇了摇头，多弗朗明哥帮她把木框放到地上，握着女孩细嫩的小手，细致地、手把手地指导她怎么对准别人，怎么打开枪栓，怎么扣下扳机。  
“试一试。”他蛊惑道，手指搭在枪管上，引导她指向远处的墙壁。女孩扣下扳机，子弹陷进墙里。后坐力和枪声令她瑟缩了，不过没怎么被吓到——在加亚，她见得太多了。  
“要藏好……睡着的时候对准脑袋，多开几枪。”多弗朗明哥拍拍她的背站起身，和克洛克达尔一起走出巷子。

“你似乎对小孩很耐心。”  
“我的家族成员，有不少从小就跟在我身边的。在苦难里长大的小孩有这种特质，他们偏激、绝望、为我所用。”  
“枪支、毒品、赌博、人口贩卖，”多弗朗明哥仰起头看向天空，“他们都能做。”  
“你在说你自己么？”  
“谁知道呢。”

有烟抽之后，克洛克达尔才终于有心情欣赏落日。熔金流进海里，奇形怪状的小屋被剪成颇具艺术感的影子，饥饿将亡命之徒敛进饭馆里去了，夜晚的娼妓们还未开始出门揽客，斜坡状的空旷街道从小镇延伸到海边，每块石砖上都流动着柔美的金橙色，盖住了血渍和污垢。  
此时的加亚，就像任何一个普通小镇那样温和。  
多弗朗明哥从他的伴侣的烟盒里夺走了一支烟，他叼在嘴上，暧昧地凑到克洛克达尔的近前，将烟头对准他唇上那支正荧荧红亮的香烟，滋滋地引燃了。多弗朗明哥吐出轻薄的烟气，透过薄雾凝视着克洛克达尔的眼睛，从那片金色里看到夕阳将沉。  
多弗朗明哥咳嗽：“我抽不惯这个。”  
那双金色的眼睛眯起来，变得更加细长了。  
“那就别抽。”克洛克达尔说，“给你抽真是该死的浪费。”

他们沿着海埂走，海浪轻柔地拍打着石头，在漂亮的景色下，多佛朗明哥要求一场开诚布公的谈话。  
这算什么，夏令营的破冰会？”克洛克达尔嫌弃。  
“需要我提醒你吗，我们已经结婚了，”多弗朗明哥叼着烟说，“你不认为我们本来就该坦诚相对？”  
“……好吧，”克洛克达尔意外地让步了，他耸耸肩，颇有些无奈地摊开手，“你问吧。”  
“首先，你真名是什么？”  
海风咸腥地刮在他们脸上，闷热的水汽里已经染上了夜晚的凉意。  
“我记不清了，”克洛克达尔眯起眼睛，又补充道，“那实在是不重要。”  
“从第一次碰到枪我就明白，我天生就是干这个的。”克洛克达尔说，把被风吹散的发丝拨到耳后，“这时，我才算真正诞生于世。”  
“真是个梦想家，”多弗朗明哥评价，“你居然把你的童年像垃圾一样扔掉。”  
“怎么，你还想看我的童年相册吗？”薄情寡德的鳄鱼反问，“一人一个问题，现在该我的份了。”  
“你怎么走上这条路的？”克洛克达尔问。  
“天龙人，”多佛朗明哥说，“我曾经是世界贵族。在我摔到地上那时我就决定要毁掉这个世界，没有什么比战争更好用的了。”  
“结婚时，你的父母是真的吗？”又到了多佛朗明哥提问的回合。  
“那是演员。我很小的时候就抛弃了他们，在军火库里混迹了。”克洛克达尔夹着烟，眼神飘到波光粼粼的海面——落日即将跌进去，璀璨的红橙色被深蓝吞噬，有种奄奄一息的壮美。  
“你真正的家庭成员是？”克洛克达尔又从烟盒里抽出一支烟，多弗朗明哥觉得他像个永不停歇的烟囱。  
“就剩下我的弟弟了，”多弗朗明哥把石头扔进海里，薄薄的石头在海面上跳了好几下，“不幸的是，他是个海军的间谍。”  
“你对医疗事业的热衷呢？”多弗朗明哥说，“我可以把我手下的医生介绍给你。”  
克洛克达尔低沉地笑起来：“给叛军的军火藏在医疗船的船底。”  
“真是虚伪至极的家伙。”多弗朗明哥评价，克洛克达尔颇为骄傲地承认了。  
“你的那些登在报上的稿件，”克洛克达尔问，“是你写的吗？”  
“除了采访‘阿拉巴斯坦英雄’的那篇，”多弗朗明哥意有所指，“其它都不是。”  
多弗朗明哥想起那次“采访”，他们赤裸地躺在一起，用笔在纸面上勾勾画画，克洛克达尔手指点在纸上纠正他，免得他把人物专访写成旖旎的情色文学。  
似乎是想到了什么，多弗朗明哥话锋一转。  
“说起来，支持铁桶暴食这个垃圾队，也是你的伪装？”  
“放屁，”克洛克达尔态度坚决，“铁桶暴食世界第一。”  
“闭嘴吧，樱花驯鹿才是。”  
就像曾经在那栋别墅里的时光一样，他们又开始彼此攻击对方的心选球队，从战绩、球队风格一直挖苦到球衣的品味，只可惜手上没有爆米花或者沙发靠枕能砸向对方。  
“对了，今天星期几？”多弗朗明哥突然顿住脚步，克洛克达尔差点撞到他的背上，他不满地皱起眉。  
“星期三，怎么？”当他说出这句话的同时他就想了起来，今天正是两支球队的比赛日。  
太阳几乎完全落下去了，只留下些微的余光浮在天际。算上时差，比赛肯定已经过半。克洛克达尔懊恼地想，自己也许错过了很多精彩纷呈的瞬间。  
“你带路，找间酒吧，”克洛克达尔说，“如果错过了铁桶的胜利，我可不会饶你。”  
“我压两辆装甲车，驯鹿必胜。”  
“加压一套防空系统，我赌铁桶。”

……

“3号带球过人……”  
他们跨进酒吧时，比赛刚刚进入到后半程。解说员唾沫翻飞。挂在墙上的荧幕显示目前僵持在1比1的平局。  
多弗朗明哥显然是个熟客，他和吧台内的老板打了个招呼，老板会意地点了点头，又接着调酒。  
克洛克达尔环顾四周：老板肯定是个哥特风狂热爱好者，墙壁上挂着深色的帷幔，贴着“枪械禁止”的标语；铁质的烛台放在每张桌子中央，燃着莹亮的烛火——还是绿色的。  
老板本人穿着丝绸质的古典衬衫，绘着简洁雅致的暗纹刺绣，领口一直敞到腹部，露出胸前金色的十字项链。  
“人们都叫他鹰眼，”多弗朗明哥跨坐到酒吧的高脚凳上，对克洛克达尔耳语，“但他本职工作不是这个。”  
克洛克达尔瞥了眼装饰在墙上的那柄黑刀以及下面那沓厚厚的悬赏令，心下了然。  
“好久不见，Joker，”老板问，“你们喝点什么？”  
“克拉伊加那岛的威士忌，”多弗朗明哥说，“可别舍不得。”  
酒端上来了，他们边喝边看电视，在他们紧张又期待的注视下，驯鹿队又进一球，在解说和观众高昂的欢呼声中，比分来到了2比1。多弗朗明哥做了个胜利的手势，洋洋得意地看向一旁正沉默喝酒的克洛克达尔，他看起来有点郁闷。  
比赛时间正接近尾声，就这样下去吧，让那条老鳄鱼面上无光才是最重要的。多弗朗明哥小孩般幼稚的胜负欲燃烧起来。  
可惜的是，多弗朗明哥的快乐被打扰了——因为加亚岛上的每一寸土地都不缺爱找茬的混蛋。

有醉鬼从多弗朗明哥身边经过，狠狠撞了他握着酒杯的手肘，珍贵的酒水撒了一地。对方四五个人围上来，打着漾起浓重酒味儿的饱嗝，威胁般地捏着手骨，索要清洗费。克洛克达尔杵着下巴，懒洋洋地抬起眼皮看着对方。  
“好吧，留给铁桶队的时间已经不多了。”  
液晶屏里的解说声音变得沉重。  
“他们需要一次有力的组织进攻，才能打破僵局……”  
克洛克达尔和多弗朗明哥从椅子上站起身，空气变得剑拔弩张起来，多弗朗明哥看向鹰眼，眼神里有着询问的意味。  
“随便你们，”酒吧老板皱着眉头，把手上的调酒器妥当的放好，“就当打发时间。”

“是前锋乔巴的角球！”解说声嘶力竭。  
有人握着匕首，猛地朝多弗朗明哥冲刺，多佛朗明哥闪身避过，捉住他的手腕。  
“……噢……他射偏了。”  
多弗朗明哥烦躁地咂舌，用餐刀把那只握着军刺的手钉在桌面上，此时屏幕里才响起了观众的惋惜的嘘声。  
“右路拿球的是铁桶队的17号老将瓦波尔……”  
克洛克达尔右手抄起酒瓶狠砸，他身边的醉鬼惨叫着倒下就此人事不省，碎玻璃和着血水在他头上闪闪发光。吧台后的老板一脸淡然地擦着玻璃杯，微微别开脸，提防飞溅的尖锐物。  
“来了！是驯鹿队的黄金后卫多尔顿以及科西，瓦波尔要怎么应对两人包夹呢？”  
多弗朗明哥被两人围住，他用肘击打掉了对方的牙齿，却被另一人抱住腰腹。克洛克达尔伸出了援手，一柄明晃晃的小刀带着破空之声扎进那人后腰。剧痛令那人分神了，多弗朗明哥回手扯住他的衣服沉肩猛甩，一个结结实实的过肩摔将他掼在桌子上。  
“过了！瓦波尔越过了多尔顿！老将不灭！”  
人体砸落，桌椅碎裂的巨大声响也盖不住解说激情澎湃的呐喊。  
“球进了！！！”  
“现在比分是多少？”多弗朗明哥用鞋子踩住那人的脑袋，把他的手往后掰到咔嗒一响，然后在耸人的痛呼声中朝克洛克达尔大吼。  
克洛克达尔用手臂勒着某个人的脖子，颇有闲心地回头看屏幕。“2比2扳平。”克洛克达尔宣布，缺氧的男人从他臂弯软软地滑落，他站直身体，朝多弗朗明哥露出挑衅的笑容。  
与此同时，某支预备朝克洛克达尔击发的手枪被多弗朗明哥夺走，他顺便给了那人一个凶狠的膝顶。  
“掏枪可不合适，”多弗朗明哥扯住对方的耳朵低语，“你麻烦大了。”  
解说还在滔滔不绝：“伤停补时还剩最后二十秒……铁桶会再创造奇迹吗？”  
面目全非的酒吧满地都是面目全非的伤员，他们凄惨的呻吟融进了观众们的响彻球场的狂呼。  
“一记漂亮的滑铲！球现在到了驯鹿的脚下！”  
克洛克达尔和多弗朗明哥回到几乎被砸烂的吧台，气喘吁吁地、目不转睛地盯着电视，谁都没心思说话。  
“10号乔巴起脚射门！成败在此一举！”伴随着激情的解说，那颗胜负球被大力抽射，极速地朝着球门攻过去，进或者不进，终场的哨声都即将响起………他们心提到嗓子眼，手指紧张地捏在一起，等着那个决定赌局走向的瞬间——或成功，或失败。  
可是，事实却辜负了他们的期待：电视画面被突然弹出来的新闻整个覆盖住，比赛实况消失了。

“操！！”  
他们不可置信地抱紧脑袋，大声地抱怨，但这无济于事。不管他们乐不乐意，蓝白色的演播厅取代了绿茵场，新闻台的女主持严肃地端坐在画面中央，她身后的转播屏上炮火连天，硝烟四起。  
“刚收到消息……索贝里国政府首脑遭到处决、伊悉的恐怖分子撤退、芬里尔的王子下落不明……据专家分析，这与地下军火交易的停摆密不可分……”

新闻平板地播报着，被称为鹰眼的老板从吧台里翻出一瓶尚且完好的朗姆，再拎出两个豁口的玻璃杯斟满，分别推到依然沉浸在痛惜之中的克洛克达尔和多弗朗明哥手边。  
“我们等会再谈赔偿问题。”鹰眼淡漠地扫了他们一眼，“我先找地上那些家伙聊聊，失陪。”  
酒吧的老板悠然地踱过去，拎住闹事者们的后脖子领把他们一个个拖出酒吧。至于他在深巷中会对他们做些什么，又是怎么引起连绵不绝的惨叫的，克洛克达尔和多弗朗明哥决定不费心去猜测。

“这世界还真是没我们不行，”多弗朗明哥的笑声里还带着运动过度的咳喘，他朝着克洛克达尔举起酒杯，“对吧？”  
“是啊，”克洛克达尔遗憾地赞同，拿起属于自己的杯子，“连球赛都没法好好看。”  
他们在空中随意地碰杯，玻璃发出清脆的一响，些微酒液溅出杯缘。他们仰头灌下整杯烈酒，辛辣的醉狂之意则从喉咙一直灼烧到大脑神经。

“少一只手打架真累，”放下杯子，克洛克达尔趴在桌上大口喘气，责难地看向多弗朗明哥，“都他妈赖你。”  
“别翻旧账，”多弗朗明哥说，“这不利于婚姻健康。”


	7. Chapter 7

克洛克达尔是被惊醒的。

一开始那声音很小，朦朦胧胧，像从梦里泄出来的呢喃。可在下一秒，那声音就像被人猛地拧开了音量键——事实也确实如此——在他耳边清晰地爆炸了。

“这是一个英雄的故事！”

人群在此起彼伏地尖叫，电贝斯在惨嚎，克洛克达尔猛地睁开眼睛。

“戴上草帽，This Is A N———ew World！”

摇滚进行到高潮，主唱撕裂的嗓音在这间过小的，属于神父的卧室里显得荡气回肠，撞到墙壁上又弹回来，撞到地板也弹回来，称得上是魔音绕梁。

“Come On Baby！！！”摇滚歌手声嘶力竭。

“操你的，”克洛克达尔绝望的咆哮声带着睡眠不足的震怒和神经质，他反手拽过枕头朝声源地砸过去，“多弗朗明哥！”  
那毫无杀伤力的凶器自然被人轻松接下，又掷了回去，被克洛克达尔一把挥开，弹到墙壁的角落里。  
“早上好，鳄鱼。”  
始作俑者悠闲地跟他打招呼，声音显得沉闷模糊。一个原因是被过大的音乐所淹没，另一个原因是他叼在嘴里的牙刷，使他的吐字变得含混。  
多弗朗明哥晃到克洛克达尔面前，脖子上搭着毛巾，金色的短发湿润地软垂着，身上传来清洁的薄荷香气。克洛克达尔用带血丝的眼睛仇恨地盯着他。  
“看来你不喜欢灵魂之王。”多弗朗明哥摇头叹息，这句话被灵魂之王的陡然拔高的金属嗓掩盖了，没有流进克洛克达尔的耳朵。

决心迅速终结这种折磨，克洛克达尔凶狠地掀开被子下床，床板吱呀作响，正如它昨晚那样凄惨地哀鸣着。当足底踩到冰凉的地板时，克洛克达尔感觉到脚步虚浮。这是当然的，如果你经历了一场宿醉、一场搏击、再加上一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，你也会感到虚浮。

“This Is A New……！”

在激情澎湃的“World”出现之前，音乐就戛然而止了。克洛克达尔直接拔掉了音箱的电线，音乐中断的尾音像一声滑稽而委屈的叹息。这极大地破坏了叼着牙刷激情跟唱的多弗朗明哥的兴致。  
“果然还是那个你，”多弗朗明哥漱了漱口，把水吐在门外，“缺乏情趣的冷血动物。”  
“我以为你已经更了解我了。”克洛克达尔舒适地吸了一口寂静无声的空气，开始慢吞吞地穿衣服，“不过你到挺出乎我意料的……居然比我起得还早。”  
“我可是岛上不可或缺的神父，”多弗朗明哥强调自己的身份，“我向来有求必应。”  
“他们对你的忠诚可有限得很，”克洛克达尔发出嗤笑，将手臂穿过衬衫袖口，“你就是个夏季限定的饮品，等他们喝完了，你就会被抛到脑后。”  
多弗朗明哥意味不明地笑起来，把牙刷和杯子放回原位。  
“上次是洗礼，这次又是什么？”克洛克达尔扣上衬衫扣子，随意地问。

“是人一生中最幸福的时刻。”  
“葬礼？”  
多弗朗明哥不可思议地看着他。  
“是婚礼，先生，”多弗朗明哥重复，“婚礼。”

“好吧。”克洛克达尔扣好皮带扣，金属跳针喀嚓一响，“我选择葬礼。”克洛克达尔走到多弗朗明哥身边，把毛巾从他脖子上扯下来。  
“不像以前一样，来个早安吻什么的？”多弗朗明哥问。  
“我们以前有过？”克洛克达尔反问。  
“现在开始也不迟。”  
“很心动，但是算了，”克洛克达尔转身，在抽屉里翻找没拆封的牙刷和剃须刀，“你的灵魂之王让我灵魂不适。”

……

“现在，你们他妈的可以接吻了。”  
站在游艇的甲板上，神父庄严地宣布。  
而早在他话音未落之前，穿着热裤和T恤衫的新郎和新娘早就迫不及待地嘴唇相贴，为这场帮派家族的婚姻画上圆满的句号。周围的坏蛋们欢呼起来，抄起手中的枪支朝着天空无谓地倾泻火药。  
克洛克达尔待在荫凉处抽烟，无聊地环顾周遭，游艇上成箱成箱地堆着枪支弹药，几乎把那对新人埋了起来。加上此刻震得耳朵发痛的枪声，比起人类的婚礼，这更像是一场冲锋枪、突击步枪、半自动手枪的群婚。

“你看起来心不在焉。”撇下狂欢的人群，神父朝克洛克达尔走过来，海风扬起他深色的袍子。  
“我倒是很想鼓掌。”克洛克达尔靠在栏杆上，耸耸肩，“但一个巴掌拍不响。”  
多弗朗明哥懒洋洋地挤到克洛克达尔身边，看着游艇另一头的那对新人。  
“他们都是我的顾客，”多弗朗明哥说，“我在岛上，偶尔也兼职小军火贩子。”  
“军火贩子装作神父，再兼任小二道贩子，”克洛克达尔抱起双臂，吐出烟圈，“你到第几层了？”  
他们看到新郎把新娘抱起来转圈，新娘欢快地咯咯笑着，棕色的发梢在风中曼妙地飘扬。

“我突然发现，”多佛朗明哥皱着眉回忆，“我们的婚姻，即没有任何仪式，也没有彼此起誓永远相爱。”即使那些誓词，那些流程，多弗朗明哥已经背得滚瓜烂熟，但却一次都未曾对自己的伴侣说过，这本身就很离谱。  
“客观来说，他们的这场婚姻已经够稀奇古怪了。”多弗朗明哥低着头笑起来，“而我们呢？”  
“几乎是灾难。”克洛克达尔刻薄而公正地评价，事不关己的神情像是在说邻居的八卦。  
“我可是神父，你要试着对我起誓么？”多弗朗明哥整了整领口，那里早就被暑气蒸湿了，“来填补我们的遗憾？”  
克洛克达尔似笑非笑地打量了他一眼。  
“对我而言，你这身衣服唯一的作用，”他懒洋洋地说，“就是在上床的时候显得刺激一点。”  
“我们经常意见不合，”多弗朗明哥点点头，“但这点上，我同意你。”

甲板的那一头突然出现了异动，他们收回注意力看过去。  
不知是谁起的头，新郎和宾客欢叫着，纷纷跳进水里。伴随着扑通的入水声，洁白无瑕的浪花飞溅起来。坏蛋们一个个都入水了，游艇轻微地摇晃，很快，这艘船上只剩下多弗朗明哥和克洛克达尔两个人。如果这时候他们开走游艇的话，那么两个帮派的核心人物也许就此覆灭了，还好他们并无此意，这是属于商人的诚信。  
但这不代表多弗朗明哥不会做点别的什么事……比如去惹恼一些别的什么人。  
他手肘搭在栏杆上，缓慢地，转头看向克洛克达尔，盯着他不发一语。而克洛克达尔愣是隔着棕黑的墨镜，看到这人眼睛里危险的打算。  
“不管你想做什么，”扔掉烟，克洛克达尔警告道，“停下。”

多弗朗明哥带着嘴角的微笑，发誓自己不怀好意。

克洛克达尔的一脚正蹬被多弗朗明哥挡下，掏枪的手也被多弗朗明哥一把摁住。接着克洛克达尔被他拦腰抄起，当身体腾空时，克洛克达尔刚刚来得及发出半个“操”字的音节；而接下来伴随着天地倒悬的失重感，他感觉自己砸进了比空气密度高得多的冰凉液体，惊喘和怒骂全都被海水倒灌进了肺里。  
克洛克达尔咕嘟咕嘟地喝进去好几口咸腥的海水，又咳出来，又吸进去更多。耳边的水嘈杂地涌动着，即使瞪大了眼睛，眼前也是一片模糊的黯蓝色，那道晃眼的白色也许是阳光，也许是天堂的阶梯。  
他感觉到自己在深沉地往下坠落，却不知道自己面朝一边。又像跌进深渊，又像跌进天空。窒息感压迫他的心脏，他下意识地、无谓地挣扎，却没什么别的东西能让他抓住。  
于是他停住了。他就要安静地滑下去，滑下去，触到冷寂的海底……死去，然后以幽灵之体回来，掐死多弗朗明哥。  
克洛克达尔微微睁开眼，看到那抹属于海洋的黯蓝模糊光团被挡住了——是一个人影……越来越近了……他下意识地朝着那个身影伸出手，微张的手指悬在飘忽的海水里，看起来像个邀请。  
然后，克洛克达尔感觉到手被对方切实地握住。  
那人贴过来，托住克洛尔达尔的腋窝将他往上带，他感觉自己在海水里轻缓的地上升，仿佛正掀开一层层柔软的帷幕。  
当他们终于破水而出的时候，克洛克达尔再度感觉到了氧气。他本能地，拼命地深吸了一口，但很快被急促地喘气和咳嗽替代。他从嗓子里呕出水来，咳得喉咙嘶哑剧痛，像被什么人掐住了脖子。水波荡漾的声音从克洛克达尔耳边消失，只留下干燥的耳鸣在这个泛白的世界回响。

“你叫鳄鱼，我以为你至少会游泳。”多弗朗明哥的声音多少带着点嘲笑的意味，像从远处飘过来，但他肌肉饱满的手臂和胸膛给克洛克达尔坚实的支撑感，却证明了他近在迟尺。  
他们随着海水上下起伏，劫后余生的克洛克达尔紧紧拽住对方的肩颈，仰着头靠在他身上，克洛克达尔眼睛酸涩，他看到水沿着多弗朗明哥轮廓分明的下巴和脖颈滴落，融进海面，他甚至分出心来想——可惜不在陆地上，不然他现在就把这根脖子拧断。  
绷得过紧的肌肉有些痉挛，克洛克达尔的身体抖个不停，多弗朗明哥的手伸过来，帮他揉捏。  
“抱歉，我只是想填补遗憾。”多弗朗明哥毫无诚意地道歉，“我们从来没有在海边度过蜜月。”

比个中指吧，克洛克达尔听到自己心里在说。  
于是他忠实地遵从了内心的呼唤。

多弗朗明哥怜悯地看着他。  
“好吧，”他说，“这可是你自找的。”  
克洛克达尔只来得及看到多弗朗明哥深吸了一口气，然后自己就再次被埋入了该死的海水里。  
不但半点儿空气没有，更火上浇油的是，多弗朗明哥凑过来吻他，舌头撬开他僵硬的牙关。他充满海水的口腔里仿佛游进来一尾鱼，滑溜、灵活，正得意地上下扑腾。克洛克达尔条件反射地又咽下几口水，感觉到自己的胃几乎饱了。他紧拽着对方的神父服，像个真正的水下鳄鱼一样愤怒地用牙去咬，鲜血散到海水里，很快就被稀释了。然后这个可恶的混蛋大笑着带他浮出水面，游向游艇。

“感觉如何？”多弗朗明哥说，把嘴唇上的血水吐掉。  
“棒极了，像水刑一样。”  
克洛克达尔趴在船沿，有气无力地咳嗽，在心里诅咒对方。


	8. Chapter 8

临时充当婚船的游艇在仪式结束后就靠回了岸边。  
时间即将转进黄昏，可快乐的婚礼当然不能就此停滞。他们在海滩上燃起火堆，分享美食、啤酒和热辣的舞蹈。就算是最冷酷的家伙，也不忍心破坏这温馨幸福的场面。  
新郎向新娘邀了一支舞，他们带着腼腆的笑容，十指交扣，脸贴着脸，鼻尖擦着鼻尖，和着缱绻缠绵的音乐，在夕阳和椰树的阴影下，在细沙上缓缓起舞。

这是一场受到祝福的婚姻。

克洛克达尔坐在石头上，多弗朗明哥朝他扔了一罐啤酒，他拉开拉环，饮下冰镇的酒水，从干渴和暑热里暂时解脱。  
多弗朗明哥脖子上挂着望远镜，手上拿了一只狙击枪，像个野猎归来的猎人。  
“这些装备上面有‘巴洛克’的标志，”多弗朗明哥朝克洛克达尔走过来，提起手中的枪，展示那个张着翅膀的骷髅图案，“真巧啊，不是么？”  
“地球村嘛。”克洛克达尔回复。

克洛克达尔看到多弗朗明哥突然单膝跪在地上。他皱起眉，还没来的及发问这是整哪一出，就看到多弗朗明哥身上涌出红色的血。

“操。”

密密麻麻的枪声猛然响起，克洛克达尔反应迅速，扔掉酒，掏枪打爆了海滩上用来点燃篝火的油桶。借着混乱和冲天火光的掩护，他冲过去拉住多弗朗明哥，将他连拖带拽地弄进海滩边一栋无人的别墅里。  
克洛克达尔安置好多弗朗明哥，检查他的伤势，子弹从右腹穿进去又从后腰射出，是贯穿伤。幸运的是子弹避开了脏器，但失血过多而死的危险依然存在。  
“你惹了什么人？”克洛克达尔在别墅里找出急救箱，将裹了止血药粉的棉球塞进那处伤口，暂时止住了出血。  
“天龙人。”多弗朗明哥咬着牙，冷汗津津，“我之前抢了他们的天上金。”  
克洛克达尔在帮他包扎的同时，也没忘了朝他翻白眼。这些有权势的幕后混蛋自称世界贵族，妄图在暗中掌控世界秩序，眼前的应该是他们那只代号CP0的专属暗杀小队。也许政府会对他们的生意睁一只眼闭一只眼，可天龙人向来信奉有仇必报。  
“再加上你是个叛徒。”克洛克达尔用牙和手拽紧绷带，多弗朗明哥疼得脸都皱做一团。  
“放屁，”他气喘吁吁地反驳，“是他们背叛了我。”  
克洛克达尔从窗户看出去，榴弹落在他们先前呆的沙滩上，那里经过一轮扫射早已经尸横遍野，血染碧波，那场婚礼的主角们倒在地上，幸福已然化作泡影，而杀手们正小心地沿着两旁，向这边包抄过来。  
“得干掉他们。”多弗朗明哥的声音里饱含着浓烈的杀意，“一群苍蝇。”

那把狙击枪是他们手上唯一的武器，而在左手受伤后，克洛克达尔就遗憾地告别了这种精度的枪械，因此，多弗朗明哥不得不无奈地带伤上阵。克洛克达尔则猫着腰举起望远镜，临时充当起观察手，从破败砖墙的间隙里看出去。  
“A扇区，距离100，黑色上衣，机枪手。”  
“风向从右到左，风速约6英里，右偏1/4个密位。”  
多弗朗明哥扣下扳机，瞄准镜里的目标悚然一跳，应声而倒。他拉下枪栓，空弹壳退出枪膛，清脆地弹落地面。  
“一个。”多弗朗明哥再度上膛。他左眼闭着，右眼睛死死抵在瞄准镜上。  
“距离150，红色上衣，黑帽子。”克洛克达尔刚报出位置，那人就流着血倒在地上。  
“两个。”多弗朗明哥报数。  
这个数字一直递增到五时，突然响起了尖锐的破空声，跳开的弹片擦伤了多弗朗明哥脸部的皮肤。  
“狙击手！”  
他们迅速趴下隐藏起自己的身形，感到事情变得棘手。

“他不可能离我们太远……”克洛克达尔望远镜的彼端，在几百米开外的的某栋烂尾楼楼顶，对方的瞄镜在阳光下露出了一瞬细微的闪烁。  
“哦。”克洛克达尔露出一抹微笑，是鳄鱼的微笑，牙齿闪着森冷的光。  
“找到他了。”

对方窝在很刁钻的位置，从这里很难击中。于是克洛克达尔放下望远镜，遮住多弗朗明哥的瞄镜避免被对方发现，拉着他谨慎地移动。看着窗外变化的景色，克洛克达尔在心中测算角度，最后在某个窗口旁停下：他探头看向窗外，交错的建筑物在这里构成了一个狭小的豁口，总算是能毫无遮拦地通向远处的目标。  
他们躲在砖石后面，多弗朗明哥靠在墙上用力眨了眨眼，抬手擦掉额头上疼出来的冷汗。他失血有些多了，脸色苍白，端着枪的手都在轻微地抖。  
“九点钟方向，距离600，白色烂尾楼顶，电线杆旁。”克洛克达尔补充，“出去就会被发现，你得瞬狙。”  
“枪没法架上面，高度不够。”多弗朗明哥侧头看了一眼那些残垣断壁，“把肩膀借我。”  
“我会调整好高度。”克洛克达尔点头同意，“你只用打爆他的脑袋。做得到么？”  
“还有别的选择？”  
“那我数三下，我们同时出去。”克洛克达尔颔首。

“三。”  
多弗朗明哥深深吐了口气，调整呼吸。

“二。”  
克洛克达尔弯腰，用手捂住耳朵。

“一。”  
话音未落，他们同时闪身出去，多弗朗明哥把枪架在克洛克达尔肩膀上，朝着那个方向以平生最快的速度扣下扳机。在震耳欲聋的枪声中，多弗朗明哥透过瞄准镜看到那颗致命的子弹偏了距离，擦着狙击手的头皮飞过。  
“操！”  
一击未中，但好歹是缓住了对方开枪的速度。多弗朗明哥抱着枪狼狈地滚倒在窗台下面，远处而来的子弹才将将打在他刚才所处的位置上，溅起火星和碎砖块。  
“该死。”多弗朗明哥咂舌。  
耳朵还在嗡鸣，克洛克达尔难以置信地转过去看着他，脸上全是“你他妈怎么回事儿”的指责。  
“我他妈是个商人，又不是杀手。”多佛朗明哥绷紧身体忍受疼痛，却还是要低声为自己辩解，“况且我还有伤，你没有良心吗？”  
“我以前可比你准太多了。”  
多弗朗明哥甚至有闲心瞥了眼克洛克达尔缺失的左手，轻蔑地嗤声：“是啊，能看出来。”  
他一只手摁住流血的腹部，一只手则掏出怀里的手机，满是鲜血的手在屏幕上输入了某串代码。像用红颜料在涂抹某幅画。  
“得找专业的……”他边操作边嘟嘟囔囔，可这声音逐渐变小了。  
手机突然从多弗朗明哥手里静悄悄地滑下去，肾上腺素已经衰退，多弗朗明哥倒在地上，这时才感到浑身懒洋洋的，半边身体几乎浸泡在自己温热的血泊之中。  
“你失败了，”克洛克达尔捡起手机，上面“谢谢惠顾“几个字莹亮地闪动着，他接着架起多弗朗明哥，“咱们现在得逃命了。”

众多同伴的死亡，以及多弗朗明哥的那失败但足够惊心动魄一枪让对方暂时不敢轻举妄动。而克洛克达尔向来习惯留有后手，在用望远镜寻找狙击手同时，他就已经规划好了撤退的路线。借助这个双方谨慎停火的空当，他带着多弗朗明哥从建筑的背面绕下去，在小巷子里找到一辆摩托，把多弗朗明哥扶上座位。  
“去医院，”克洛克达尔熟练地点燃引擎，跨上摩托车，“你指路。”  
摩托咆哮着扬起烟尘，他们飞速地掠过海岸线、街道和房屋。碾过石坎、楼梯和水果摊，路上的人们惊慌地躲闪，克洛克达尔甚至展现了漂亮的压弯技术。可多弗朗明哥意识混乱，差点翻下去，又幸而强撑着拽紧了克洛克达尔。因为这意外，摩托车猛得晃动，在侧翻前被克洛克达尔好不容易稳定住。  
“我只有一只手，”他朝多弗朗明哥吼，声音被呼呼的风声削减了不少，“别给我增加难度！”  
“抱歉。”多弗朗明哥虚弱地笑。

每到一个路口，多弗朗明哥就指示他们该走的方位，但随着时间的流逝，他感到越来越力不从心。多弗朗明哥双手箍住克洛克达尔的腰背，脑袋搁在他颈窝，构成一个亲昵无间的姿势，可他嘴角的血沫正沿着克洛克达尔的脖颈往下淌，腹部的伤口更是染红了对方的白衬衫。  
军火贩子总是身处炮火连天的世界，可此时他只感觉到安静——除了克洛克达尔的心跳之外，呼呼的风声和引擎的咆哮都从他的感官里褪去了。  
他听着那坚定的心跳。  
一声又一声。  
带得他的胸腔都在颤。  
感觉到自己逐渐冷下去，而温暖正从克洛克达尔的身体渡过来，多弗朗明哥咳出血沫，勉力睁大视线模糊的双眼，他看到灯火像璀璨的河流般淌过这个世界，将暖光印在克洛克达尔的黑发、脖颈和耳朵上。  
多弗朗明哥有些恍惚地想，按照一般的电影剧情，此时自己应该做出最后的告白，然后咽气，徒留悲伤的爱人活在世间。于是他张开嘴，贴在克洛克达尔的耳边，尽自己最大努力发出声音。  
“前面右拐，就他妈到了。”

于是克洛克达尔骑着摩托直接撞碎玻璃，冲进地下医院的大门。  
“急救。”他朝被惊呆的地下黑医们扬扬下巴。

当多弗朗明哥被送进抢救室的同时，鹰眼也出现在医院里。他边用手帕擦掉脸上的血，边和站在手术室门口抽烟的克洛克达尔打了个招呼。鹰眼淡漠地宣布，天龙人派到岛上的杀手现在已经一个不剩。这时克洛克达尔才意识到，他就是多弗朗明哥所说的专业人士。  
“我和多弗朗明哥有点交情。”鹰眼说，“帮他杀过几个人，和他喝过几次酒。”  
克洛克达尔点点头，眼睛看着亮起来的“手术中”灯牌。他们谈论的主角此刻正躺在里面，命悬一线。  
“之前我种的洋蓟快死了，”鹰眼抱着手继续回忆，脸上露出了不易觉察的微笑，“他给我出了个好主意。”  
“什么？”  
“换一盆新的。”  
“……谢谢你的好意，鹰眼，”克洛克达尔揉了揉眉心，得体地回答，“但你不必把我当寡妇一样劝。”  
“有备无患。”鹰眼沉稳地说。  
鹰眼没呆多久就走了，毕竟他很忙——他还有人要杀，还有酒吧要经营。但走之前他承诺，等多弗朗明哥康复，就请他们喝私藏的好酒。

多弗朗明哥的手术时间不算长。  
他总算捡回一条命，被从手术室里推出来，转进了单独的病房。医生走到克洛克达尔身边，令克洛克达尔意外的是，这位医术高明的地下黑医是个熟人——他曾经顺路带这位医生到东海的某个战乱小国，而他正是在那个国家遇到了多弗朗明哥。  
“DR.库蕾哈。”克洛克达尔向她致意。  
“记得等会去缴费，”无国界医生DR.库蕾哈摘掉手套，捋了捋自己浅金色的长发，“否则我就治好他，再拿他的器官去抵债。”  
克洛克达尔拿出香烟叼在嘴上，而在点燃之前，就被医生抽走，折断。  
“别在我的病房里抽烟，小子。”医生警告道，“我现在要去睡觉，如果他快死了再叫醒我。”  
于是她打着哈欠往门外走，门扉沉重地在她身后合上。  
现在房间里余下的只有克洛克达尔和多弗朗明哥两人了。

生命体征检测的仪器在房间内滴滴地回响，克洛克达尔看着躺在病床上麻药没过、鼻腔插着氧气的男人，从心里生出些微妙的感慨——他从没见过这样的多弗朗明哥，闭着眼睛，病弱又安静。  
他拉过床边的椅子坐下，翘起腿搭在床边，那染着血和泥的鞋子就这么搁在洁白的床单上。  
窗外突然下起暴雨，声势浩大，电闪雷鸣，雨水的味道灌进克洛克达尔的鼻腔。热带地区的气候总是这么善变，倾盆之雨说来就来，可不知这场雨，能否浇熄那场婚礼上燃起的硝烟和烈焰？

克洛克达尔想起那对已逝新人念出的誓词，也是多弗朗明哥和克洛克达尔从未宣之于口的誓词。

——无论顺境还是逆境……  
雨声未停。

——无论疾病还是健康，艰难还是安乐……  
克洛克达尔扯了扯衣襟，他的衬衫被他丈夫的血濡湿了，不舒适地黏在皮肤上。

——直至死亡将我们分开。  
克洛克达尔看向多弗朗明哥。

——你愿意吗？  
床上的男人依然昏迷不醒。

可能这他妈就是婚姻。  
克洛克达尔疲惫地想，深沉地叹了口气。  
他在那把椅子上坐到了天亮，直到暴雨停歇，阴云散去。而在金黄的晨曦之中，多弗朗明哥缓缓浅色的睁开眼睛，朝他看过来。

“早上好，多弗。”  
克洛克达尔轻轻地说。

……

后来，克洛克达尔总算是见识到了多弗朗明哥恐怖的恢复力。仅仅一周的时间，濒死的家伙就再次活蹦乱跳了。  
当克洛克达尔推门进去时，多弗朗明哥正惬意地抱着脑袋靠在床板上和护士聊天，他手臂上戳着吊针，光裸的胸膛上缠着绷带，像个从战争里归来的兰博。  
看见克洛克达尔进来，性感的金发护士交代完该吃的药就识相地告辞了。和克洛克达尔擦身而过时，她和他打招呼：“早安，克洛克达尔先生。”  
“多弗朗明哥先生今天状态绝佳哦。”护士微笑着朝克洛克达尔抛了个媚眼，退出门外。  
“你在偷笑，”多弗朗明哥指责他心猿意马，“你为了那个媚眼在偷笑。”  
“没有信任的婚姻是悲哀的，”克洛克达尔回敬，“况且你们的独处时间比我可多太多了。”  
他走到床边，把一束染着晶莹露珠的百合花扔到多弗朗明哥身上。  
“祝贺你康复。”  
“别搞得我好像死了一样。”多弗朗明哥抱怨，但还是拿起洁白的花束在鼻尖嗅闻，一瞬间看起来像个收到情人赠花的惊喜少女。他给克洛克达尔让出块地方，于是对方也毫不客气地躺到伤病号身边，闭起眼，懒洋洋地靠在枕头上。  
“我想回家了。”多弗朗明哥说，“这儿的床硬得难受。”  
克洛克达尔表示赞同，他也实在是怀念家里的雪茄，舒舒服服的空调。  
“你那件昂贵的西装外套，”多弗朗明哥说，“现在还在丢在洗衣机里。”  
“你毁了我的衣服，”克洛克达尔叹气，心里为那件订制的高端西服而惋惜，“那只能干洗。”  
“那天我走的时候没有关灯，电视也开着，”多弗朗明哥继续回忆几周前自己离开的那个傍晚，猛然间想起了什么，“糟糕——那份晚餐我没有收拾。”  
这个话题使他们皱起眉头。炎热的夏天，放了几个星期的食物……不知道会招来多少令人不愉快的小生物。他们突然觉得，自己想回家的欲望其实也并非这么迫切。  
他们不约而同地沉默了。空气里弥漫着热气和消毒水的味道，急促的抢救声和辱骂不时从门外传过来。

“对了……要做爱吗？”  
多弗朗明哥打破了寂静。反手搂住克洛克达尔的腰，瘦长的手指从克洛克达尔衬衫纽扣的间隙里探进去，摸他光滑的皮肤。  
“我联络了我的家族，再不抓紧点，他们就要到门口了。”多弗朗明哥咬他的耳朵。  
“我的人也快到了，”克洛克达尔弯起一个恶劣的微笑，“你想让他看见我们做爱？”  
“有什么不好？”多弗朗明哥一把拽掉手上的针管，翻身把克洛克达尔压到病床上，那束洁白无瑕的百合花掉下去，花瓣洒了满地。  
“那可多刺激。”

………

当baby 5 匆匆忙忙赶到医院时，她看到家族的宿敌、那位巴洛克工作室的高级成员MR.1正叉开双腿，笔直地守在病房门口。  
即使多弗朗明哥已经交代了她事情的大概原委，可这跟亲眼看到仇敌出现在面前是两回事儿。于是她忍了又忍，仇恨而沉重地把高跟鞋踩得哒哒响，走到MR.1面前。  
“让开。”  
对方一动不动，只是沉默地盯着她，黝黑的脸上面无表情，baby 5 枪口压上他的脑门，咔哒打开了保险栓。  
“你要找茬吗？”美丽的女仆掐掉烟，眯着眼睛看向铁塔般的男人。  
“BOSS禁止我和你们冲突。”MR.1举起双手，示意自己并无任何杀意，“我也无意阻拦你。”  
MR.1侧开身体，给baby 5 让出一条路。baby 5伸手握住门把手。  
“但如果我是你，就不会这样做。”  
MR.1又再次出声，baby 5 注意到他的表情一瞬间变得复杂。

“相信我，这是为了你好。”  
MR.1语重心长。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！

一旦你失去了一只手，很多微不足道的小事儿都会变得很麻烦。  
比如现在，克洛克达尔正在戴戒指，但他睡眼惺忪动作笨拙，导致这个过程有些曲折，甚至不慎把它掉到了地毯上。克洛克达尔轻轻啧声，准备弯腰去捡，却被多弗朗明哥抢先从地上拾起。  
“你可以让我帮你干这事儿的，”多弗朗明哥捏着那个小玩意，朝他努努嘴，“手伸过来。”  
克洛克达尔遵从了，于是多弗朗明哥握住克洛克达尔的手，将婚戒戴到他的无名指上。  
“还有四个。”克洛克达尔哈欠连天，像个刚从冬眠里醒过来的冷血动物。  
“你真不该戴这么多，我以为你至少懂点美学。”多弗朗明哥假装抱怨，却一枚一枚地捏起那些形状典雅的戒指。  
“已经很少了，”克洛克达尔懒洋洋地回复，“我原本应该戴十个。”  
多弗朗明哥仔细地将戒指套进克洛克达尔的指尖，引导它们沿着他的指节滑到指根，闪出璀璨的光。  
“戴好了。”多弗朗明哥调侃，“我至少为你省了一个小时。”  
“谢谢。”克洛克达尔用这只手揽住多弗朗明哥的后颈，仰起头和他接吻。  
“报纸已经送到了，我放在餐桌上。”  
克洛克达尔点点头，揉了揉蓬松散乱的黑发，走向盥洗室——没错，他们再度回到了自己的宅邸，南海的波西亚，曼妙美丽的夏日岛屿。  
“咖啡加糖还是加奶？”多弗朗明哥问。  
“都不加。”

这是个静谧又安宁的清晨，多弗朗明哥坐在餐桌边喝咖啡，而克洛克达尔刚刚咽下最后一块煎蛋，抬手看了看表——

此时正值早上六点，距离一场针对天龙人的打击报复，还有18个小时。

当两个人从多弗朗明哥的私人飞机上下来，踩在圣地玛丽乔亚的土地上时，时间已经接近中午。  
“你飞机的座位真的很硬。”克洛克达尔拧了拧脖子抱怨。  
“还好吧，”多弗朗明哥反唇相讥，“我想是你身体不行了。”  
他们没有带人，像两个西装革履的游客般走到圣地的广场上，而世界政府的总部就坐落在这里，气势恢宏，无比壮观。他们晃晃悠悠地走到警觉的卫兵面前，直到被荷枪实弹的武器抵着脑袋时，他们才说：

“告诉战国，是天夜叉和巴洛克。”

……

海军的机密会客室戒备森严，海军元帅战国一言不发地盯着面前的男人们——以海军的情报网也抓不住行踪的天夜叉和巴洛克的神秘老板，此刻正分坐在沙发的两端，歪着头看他。  
“你们怎么会同时出现？”  
战国甚至怀疑他们冒名顶替，但实在想不出为什么要到世界政府的总部来招摇撞骗。考虑到他们行踪向来诡秘又古怪，并且吐露了一两个只有本人才知道的商业秘密后，战国认为他们实然本人。  
“我们结婚了。”  
天夜叉朝他笑，露出洁白的牙齿。

战国瞳孔地震。他是不是把‘同盟’两个字听错了？

“什么？”  
“换个说法的话，是结为伴侣。”坐在一旁的克洛克达尔补充，他抽着雪茄靠在沙发上，双腿悠闲地交叠。  
战国无言以对。世界政府原本盼望军火商们相互制衡、彼此钳制，可现在他们竟然以这种令人难以接受的方式结盟，并且看起来颇有点牢不可破的意味。

难道以后世界和平只能寄希望于他们婚变吗？

“开门见山吧，”海军元帅很快就从震惊里回复过来，看向发话的克洛克达尔，“你们目的是什么？”  
“问他，”克洛克达尔抽着雪茄，用手指了指旁边的男人，“我只不过是陪他过来。”然后他再没说话了，抽雪茄的样子甚至有些兴味索然。  
“我带来份礼物。”多弗朗明哥把一个小东西推到桌上，“我知道你们为天龙人而头痛，这个共济会般的组织向来妄图取代你们……巧了，我这有他们的完整名单。”  
“你什么时候变得这么好心了？”  
“我准备干掉他们，”多弗朗明哥说，“而其中有几个人是政府的要员，目前为止我还不想和政府开战。”  
“所以我提供给你们，换取你们的不干涉。”多弗朗明哥好像被雪茄的烟雾呛到了，他咳嗽了两声，“放心，手段我们已经算过了，会做得妥帖，无损你们的权威。”  
“如果我拒绝呢？”战国搭起指尖，他认为这整件事儿都很可疑。  
“该死的人还是会死，不过会多死几个罢了。”多弗朗明哥露出一个笃定的微笑，“况且你没有拒绝的权力，你们得商量……而五老星会同意的。”  
战国皱起眉头，他从未忘记天夜叉与政府上层充满勾结，但没想到居然会与五老星直接有所联系。  
“我的委托方有时候是五老星这件事，你不会不知道吧？”  
战国沉默地看着他。  
“我们是商人，又不是恐怖分子，我们只为利益。”多弗朗明哥补充，把雪茄的烟气从自己的鼻子面前挥开，“谈判、让渡、各退一步，永远都在我们的考虑范围内。”  
战国眯着眼睛，明显是在质疑多弗朗明哥对自己的定位不清——显然恐怖分子更适合他的定义。他们手上几乎掌握着整个地下世界的军火力量，以及数量不知实力不明的庞大未加盟国，而他们正拽着那些坏种脖子上的缰绳。

没有理会战国的谴责，堂吉诃德·自称商人·多弗朗明哥皱着眉，转头看向克洛克达尔：“我建议你少抽点烟，这样也许能多活几年。”  
“也许没有烟我会死得更快。”克洛克达尔说，但他还是暂且将雪茄搁在烟灰缸上。

这场谈话持续的时间不算太长。  
而在他们出门前，战国出声唤他们。  
“也许我们最后会妥协，天夜叉。”战国严肃地说，“但仅以我个人的立场，我会永远把和你们的谈判当作一种耻辱。”  
“我尊重你，”多弗朗明哥耸耸肩，“但我不在意。”  
而克洛克达尔则更是一副漠不关心的样子，甚至连脚步都没有停下，率先走出了会议室。  
看着他们的背影，战国摘下眼镜，头痛地揉了揉眉心。

“两个疯子。”

……

他们在警卫们紧张地注视下悠闲地走出政府的大门。  
“我有些饿了。”克洛克达尔想起来他们还未吃午饭，而时间已经来到下午，他感觉到腹中空空。  
“我听说广场附近有家好吃的水之都料理。”多弗朗明哥说，“飞机起飞前，我们应该还有时间去。”  
克洛克达尔抬起右手，手表指针正一刻不停地走动，时针恰恰好踩在“3”这个数字上，与分针形成一个完美的九十度夹角。

——距离天龙人在世界各处的藏匿点遭到袭击，还有9个小时。

“好吧。”克洛克达尔点头同意，“希望是我认知里的那种‘好吃’。”  
圣地广场上到处都是人，小孩子在雕塑的喷泉前跑来跑去，沾染那些溅起来的水滴；青年踩着滑板，以十足惊险的姿势从古旧的阶梯上滑落下去；游客闭眼祈祷，将硬币叮咚投进清澈见底的许愿池里。  
一对对情侣脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑，从他们面前漫步而过。典雅的石柱和拱桥成为他们爱情的见证，他们惊叹着，将手塞进那个著名的真理之口里，并紧张地抓住对方的手，似乎生怕被那个神秘的黑洞吸进去，就此踪影不见。

“要牵手吗？”克洛克达尔笑起来，朝多弗朗明哥伸出手，“偶尔得也做些爱人间会做的事情吧。”  
“你让我有点意外，”多弗朗明哥眨了眨眼，把手递过去，“不过我同意你。”  
他们握住彼此，十指相扣，走在宽阔的石砖地上。多弗朗明哥扣紧对方的手，修长有力的手指摩挲对方手心和虎口处薄薄的枪茧。  
“我早该发现，”多弗朗明哥低声抱怨，“物流公司老板手上，怎么会有这么可疑的老茧。”  
笑容在克洛克达尔脸上出现又隐去。  
“因为它摸得你很爽，”他慢条斯理地说，“你就想不起追究这事儿了。”  
多弗朗明哥往前跨步，惊扰起地上一只觅食的白鸽，不满地咕咕叫着，展翅欲飞。  
“好吧，我承认你说的没错。”

——现在是下午三点半，距离空爆弹在天龙人头上爆炸，还有8个半小时。

街头艺人奏起吉他和提琴，弦乐的音符伴着那把好嗓子悠然地回荡，克洛克达尔和多弗朗明哥从涌动的人群中走出来，又藏进涌动的人群中去，随手把银币留在歌手的礼帽里。  
也许他们会不得善终，也许他们会蹊跷地死在阴暗的角落里。但仅以此刻而言，他们和广场上的所有人一同享受着温暖的阳光、甜美的空气，以及有白鸽翅膀划过的湛蓝天空。清风吹来，也同样扬起他们的衣角。

于是堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥和sir·克洛克达尔肩并着肩，手牵着手走在风里——

与此同时，距离凌晨十二点，巴洛克和天夜叉的巡回导弹抵达它们的目的地，还有8个小时。

除此之外，再没什么特别的地方了。

End


End file.
